1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stair assembly for a watercraft and, more specifically, to a stairway having hinged step members fitted within a cavity formed in the bow, side walls or transom of a watercraft, wherein the stair assembly is movable between a compact, stowed position within the cavity and a deployed, outboard extending position to thereby permit boarding and deboarding of the watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various stairways and ladders are well known in the marine industry to permit passage between a watercraft and a dock, body of water, adjacent vessel and the like. For instance, there are numerous types of gangways which are normally used on larger vessels to permit boarding and deboarding when the vessel is tied up along side a pier or dock. Furthermore, swim ladders are extensively used on boats of all sizes to enable passengers to climb aboard the boat from within the water.
While the various stair and ladder structures known in the industry are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there still exists a need for a stair assembly which is structured to permit easy passage when boarding and deboarding a watercraft. More particularly, there exists a need for a stair assembly which accommodates people of all ages and sizes, permitting easy boarding and deboarding from the watercraft into the water, onto a beach or onto an adjacent structure such as a dock or another vessel.